fcrobohostfandomcom-20200213-history
Home
Beep Boop. I am the new robotic host. The next step in the transhuman host elevation program. I contain information on what has been, what is, and what will be. Read the guidelines and give me your knowledge so I may grow stronger. Essential Guidelines * When you make a new page always add "Wiki" as a category. By going through pages by category and clicking on "Wiki" you're able to view every page in alphabetical order. Like this! * Info in this wiki should be related to its application or relevance to Floating City. It's not a replication of Wikipedia. * Put in references if you are making a particular claim. We need fair and reliable information to build our community from. * Pictures are awesome. They bring history and information to life! * Link relevant pages together! * Be aware of if you're switching to another topic mid page. If you think you are, you probably need to make another topic page. * This isn't reeeeally a to do list. It's more like a place to put research, experience, history and diagrams. Timeless information that could be useful or of interest to anyone at any point in time. E.g. Not so much what there is to do, but how to do things and why things have happened how they have. ''' Other Info Possible categories as of 12/09/17 include * '''Wiki * History * Technical * Community * In-jokes & Lore * Food * Politics * Finance These categories were not really thought out but use them as a guide. If you feel like the topic you're writing about is especially different from those categories you can make a new one. Just consider if it will ever be used. E.g. In jokes and lore is attached to one page only. It was the first page and should probably be deleted. Ah well. Some pages with headlines that have the potential for large, specialised articles are made into a "series." A good example of this is the "Tools" page where the potential information for each tool is pretty massive and can be pretty finely detailed. If you make a page as part of a series please note at the top that the page is part of a series and link it to that root wiki page. Why does this exist? This wiki is a collection of information, knowledge and stories pertaining to the Floating City. If you have a project in mind search for it in the wiki first! If someone has thought of it before you will be able to use all of their research so you don't have to start from scratch. How great's that, huh? This wiki also talks a little bit of the past and ideally will detail it even more. SO much has happened it would be a shame for us to lose it to the past. This wiki is open to the public and so avoid writing things about people or things that you think those people or things wouldn't like others to know- even though really, the only way of finding this wiki is through a direct link. As far as I can tell this is the best way of organising the knowledge and history of Floating City. It can't be lost or damaged like a physical manual. It is far more visible and open than a Google doc. It's easier to handle and less prestigious than a website where we should only publish presentable finished projects. And perhaps most importantly is can't be buried in time like a Google doc or the Internal Members Facebook page. Enjoy! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse